The queen
by Shirayuki Wistalia num 1
Summary: Shirayuki has found out that she is the older sister of the princess and she is the crown princess. What will happen if 4 years after Zen saw Shirayuki at a ball.
1. Chapter 1

Flashback

"Zen, Zen" however there was no response

Shirayuki, the royal Pharmacis was about to give up when she heard a voice.

"Yo Shirayuki how are you doing"

"Ze…. Zen! That wasn't funny, I got scared, don't do that again.

"Ok ok i'm sorry however where you calling me?

"Yes cause I need to say something to you, I'm going away"

"Ok then tell me when you are coming back"

"This is the point, i'm not coming back"

End flashback

The castle was in silence but not everyone was in his bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Her

It wasn't dawn but outside the castle of Ariesland at south of the kingdom of Tambarun there was already a fresh wind that bloomed throw the trees.

A figure in the darkness was looking out on one of the gardens of the castle.

She was dressed in a light purple nightgown; her long red hair tied in a ribbon.

"I finally found you nee-chan, why are you out here in the cold please come inside", "Yuri I have already told you that I am not cold, in Clarines I …." "I…"n Yuri continued but she was cutted of by a sound that came from the garden and when the two girls looked down she saw 2 guards that were coming towards them.

"Yuri its better that you go to bed, if granny finds out that you aren't sleeping she will kill both of use, don't worry I will cover you and now go to bed, ok".

At that point Yuri started to run but before turning to another corridor she shouted "You are the best Shirayuki nee-chan" and she was of.

At that same moment the guards came but when they saw Shirayuki the immediately bowled to her and said in unison " sorry to disturb you, your highness Shirayuki"

She was shirayuki of Aire and she is the crown princess of one of the biggest kingdoms all across the world, big sister of Yuri and nephew of the queen Isabella.

AN:I am sorry for not continuing but I had a problem with the exams of the middle school, I am 14 and I am Italian so please pardon me.

Ps: It's the first fanfic that I write


	3. A letter has arrived

Chapter 3

The letter

Meanwhile at Wistal castle:

Wistal castle was in ferment for the birth of the first son of king Izana and his wife Haki, the new had spread out throw the entire kingdom and all the people came to the castle for the presentation of the new crown heir, however, the couple still didn't know how to call it even after 9 months of thinking.

"Izana do you have any ideas or your head is in the process of adapting at the idea of being a father," asked the queen however there was no response, in any case she knew that her husband would not respond the question.

"Actually, my lovely wife I may have an idea for a name… what do you think of Hikaru" responded the king, "Hikaru huh, well it's easy to remember it and… it's beautiful", the queen continued" my my Izana you are becoming a master with names, I thought that you were only good at teasing Zen every time you see him but I was wrong"

"Actually it was Zen that thought the name so it's better that you thank him first however I must admit that it is a good name too, little brother has learned something at the end, huh" the king spoke the last sentence with a giggle.

At that point a servant came in with a pile of letters, gently he laid down the pile on Izana's work desk, and silently has he had entered he disappear throw the main door.

"Izana, what are these" asked Haki

"Oh, actually I don't know but at first sight they are the letters of congrat from the other realms for the birth of Hikaru," responded the king"

"I see, then why don't we have a look at it, I am curiose about the message that each letter hides"

"My dear, you read too many books, but if this is one of your wishes then maybe at the end of the day we will have a look at them"

"May I suggest inviting all the royals to a masquerade ball in order to not lack out of manners of respect, what you think"

"Very well but even nobles from all the realms" he added.

"Oh darling thank you but I have still one request, please cut your hair, you look think a little boy"

"Isn't it better to look like a little boy rather to look like a old, silly gramp.

After that, Hikaru started to ask for food and Haki with a sight when in the other room to breastfed him.

Izana was looking at the scene when a small smile formed of his face, what a lovely family he had.

A couple of minutes past when he suddenly stood up and started to walk to his desk.

There where at least 20 letters with the signature of all the different king and queens hoping good luck and happiness the new entry of the family.

However, while skipping throw a letter to another, only one captured his attention, the letter was written by queen Isabella, queen of the powerful kingdom of Airesland.

The letter said:

Dear King and Queen of Clarines

I queen Isabella of Aire wanted to congratulate

the birth of your first child,

I am very happy for you and may

all the good luck be with you all,

Even my 2 nieces wishes your happiness,

at the end of the letter you will see their signatures

From the majesty Queen Isabella, second Princess Yuri and the Crown princess Shirayuki of Aire

When Izana read the last name, the paper slipped from his hand.

He had once meet a girl with that name but she could not be a royal, she was a herbalist.

For the first time in ages, the king Izana Wistalia could not give an answer.

"I wonder if it can really be her" he continued, "I really want to see Zen's face when he will look at the end of the paper"

Suddenly a voce came out from the main door

"What would you like to show me, lord brother huh, or is it one of your jokes"

"I must admit Zen that you have a perfect sense of timing, like a clock that goes tick, tock, tick, tock"

"VERY well, then if you excuse me I will come back later" the two prince said.

"Zen before you go could you please look at this letter, I think that you will find it rather interesting"

"Ok then gave it to me"

Once he had finish the reading he looked at his brother in the eyes and asked just one question

"Lord brother would you mind to tell me what this letter is"

AN: Third finish, at the end of the summer it will be completed


	4. Questions

Chapter 4

Questions

Zen Wisteria, Second prince was confused, he read it repeatedly until he was sure that the last name wasn't a dream, Shirayuki, on his face appeared a sad sight, that name brought back so many memories.

"Lord Brother many I ask what is this"

"Oh you see, this letter comes from the powerful kingdom of Airesland and it was wrote by the queen herself, It wishes good luck and happiness for our child, by the way, Haki loves the name Hikaru so thank you for proposing that name to me"

"Yes, I am happy that Haki likes it…. Hey wait a sec; I wasn't talking about the name but about the name at the end of the letter"

"Ho really, what a pity, I gave you the letter just for the name of the child and for nothing else so you are dismiss"

LORD BROTHER, you didn't answer my question, what is the meaning of that name at the very end"

"Zen if you want answers then seek them yourself, I will not help you this time, you are already 23 and you now your limits, what will you chose?

"Are my emotions that easy to read?"

"Well Zen if you want to check it yourself, Haki wants to organize a masquerade ball, at the masquerade ball the entire noble society and all the royals that sended the letters royals will be invited, sooo…"

"I understand, and if it is really her this time, I'm not letting her escape, this is a promise"

After he finished the last sentence, he bowed to his brother and left without saying a word.

Zen went from his brothers Izana's and Haki's room to his study.

Once he was arrived at his studio Mitsuhide welcomed him and said that Kiki was with the soldiers, it was "Inspection day", and said that in a little amount of time he would go to look after Keiko and Hiroshi.

Keiko and Hiroshi are Kiki's and Mitsuhide's children, they both have 1 year and a half, and they that the same character but only for the character cause apart from that they are the opposite.

Keiko has brown eyes and blond hair; instead Hiroshi has green hair and blue eyes.

But returning to the 2 boys, Mitsuhide has just notice the strange and terrifying aura that Zen emitted and ingenuity asked "Zen, did you eat another apple, please say that you didn't cause if you say it I might die for heartbreak" said a poor, little, silly Mitsuhide.

"Then worry, I just eat it" Zen replied.

"Zen we all know that you didn't eat it so don't do a lot of fuss and leave my husband alone" said a female voice.

"Oh looks like Kiki has returned from the inspection, I was just starting to tease him," replied Zen.

"Oh well if you 2 have business then I will leave you and I will replace Mitsuhide from being with Keiko and Hiroshi, so if your highness will excuse me, I will go".

"No Kiki, please, don't leave me with this jerk" pleaded Mitsuhide to his wife.

At that moment Zen blustered out in a bucket of laughter and exclaimed" Don't worry, I never had the intention of continuing at teasing you, and Kiki you saved the butt of yours again"

"Zen! Stop that, you know that isn't truth"

"Really… however where has Obi gone now, is he or isn't he my messenger, jeez, he is no were to be found, is this normal.

At that moment, a piece of paper came out of the window and landed of Zen's desk, the message said:

Look out of the window.

"What the…. Ahhhhhh" a figure had just appeared from the fence of the balcony and landed behind Mitsuhide.

He had cat eyes and black hair, he is "Obi, were were you?" Zen said.

"Sorry master, I was taking a nap on that tree over there see," replied a sleepy Obi.

Zen was exasperated, after 6 years Obi hadn't change a bit, even after Shirayuki's departure.

Then he remembered why he came back with a hurry into the studio and said, this time with a serious voice "Please, all of you sit down, I have an important matter to discuss with all of you".

"Ok so what did you wanted to tell us Zen?" asked Mitsuhide.

"Well, it's difficult to say but…. Oh why can't I say it, ok well, first of all Izana will name his kid Hikaru".

"Hey wasn't the name that you suggested in the first place" said Mit.

"Yes it was but now shut up and listen to me, will ya".

"Hai and sorry Zen, please continue" said Mit-

"Good, second thing, Lord Brother and Haki will have a ball to thank all the royals that sended the letters to congratulate the birth of Hikaru" Zen paused for a couple of seconds and finished "I bet that all of you have heard about the powerful kingdom of Ariesland, famous for it's worldwide economy for well…..everything"

"Yes you are right" said Kiki

"Hey why can Kiki interrupt whenever she wants, no fair" said Obi and Mit in unison"

"You 2, stay quiet and remain still, I have nearly finished the story"

"…."

"Good and now the last part, the queen of Airesland, queen Isabella congratulated the birth along with her 2 nieces, and here comes the tricky part, at the end of the letter, apart that the queen signature there were 2 more: one was of the second princess Yuri and.."

"Ho I seem, you want to meet her, am I right" blusterd out Obi.

"NOO, I said to stay quiet, now I will finish, and the last name was Shirayuki of Aire"

"…."

"Hey Earth to you, Earth to you, are you blocked or what"


	5. It's almost time!

The ball has arrived

WISTAL CASTLE:

All the castle was in ferment cause in less than 24 hours the ball for Prince HIkaru's birth.

The maids were everywhere, cleaning all the rooms from the grand salon to the corners of the stables.

However there was one person, that apparently was calm and relaxed, that person was prince Zen.

Obi was astonished, really astonished, his gold-cat eyes looked at his master and then spoke

Zen, how can you be calm when you will, well mabye see Little Miss again"

No response

"Zen are you in or are you looking at those young maids over there, I didn't thought that you were such a pervent"

Then Obi suddently shut up, a sword was pointed to his neck and then

"Obi…"

"Yes master"

"PLEASE SHUT UP FOR A BRIEF SECOND, IM TRYING TO CONCENTRATE"

"Y-Y-Yes master I will take my leave" and with a bow Obi jumped out of the room and landed upon a oak tree.

Just then the door of Zen's study opened and Kiki came in, Zen couldn't believe his eyes: Kiki was dressed with a long light-green dress, her hair that now was long was tied in a chiffon but 2 locks of hair fell to her face, she was smiling!

"Zen, I will stay with Keiko and Hiroshi until the evening so Mitsuhide will stay with you until tonight, at the ball, I hope that you will not tease my husband again like you allways do, apart from that, your highness I hope that you will pass a good evening"

Then Zen spoke "Kiki, remember what I said you "

"Yes, you said to me to smile more"

"Yes but not only that, I even said that you speak a little more informal, you nearly sound like Lord Haruka, and it's difficult to beat him up you know"

"Well, I just hope that will not became like that old grampa like Lord Haruka  
"Yes, That's the spirit and you are even right, he's really an old grampa"

Then Kiki opened the door and went away.

6 hors after – 1 hour before the masquered ball

The castle was even more chaotic than in the evening, very soon the first carriages will start to arrive, the castle looked like a dimond that sparkles at the moon.

King Izana and Queen Haki where in the throne room where Hikaru that was inside his crib was now playing with the locks of his Mother's hair.

Haki, meanwhile was talking with her husband about the ball, she was so exited about it!

Instead, as allways, Izana appeard with a unemotional expresson and Haki say that expression and said" Darling are you going to put on that face for all the ball or are you going to cheer up a bit otherwise I will force to make you spit out a smile of your"

He immidiately responded" I didn't know that my wife had the power to make me smile, this is new."

"Ok... perhaps I am wrong but please daring, please smile more, will you do it for me.

"When the guest will arrive I will put on a smile but don't worry, not a fake one however not even a real one"

"Then what type is it"

"Just a smile""

"You are impossible"

And with that Haki sat up and took the infant in her arms and said" I am going to the main garden to get some fresh air, I believe that even Hikaru needs some to" and with that Haki disappeared, swalloned by a long corridor to her right.

"Haki is right Lord Brother, you don't smile even in important occasions like this"

"I do what I want however why are you here Zen, shouldn't you stay with your attendands until the ball starts"

"Why, is now Onii-sama worried about me, I thought that you only liked to tease me"

"Yuor right, I wanted to try to speak like when an older brother speaks to his younger brother, it was coming good, don't you think"

"H-Hai it was coming good"

Good, changing the topic, what will you do if it is really her"

"Lord brother, isn't it obvious, I won't let her go away and…"

"Sorry Zen but i think that we will talk next time, the guests are starting to arrive.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The ball had started but the supposed Shirayuki was nowhere to be found however Zen didn't care, he was sure that Shirayuki was there, inside the castle.

Kiki and Mitshuide where dancing with the others but when a gentleman came to ask Kiki for a dance Mitshuide sended a death glare to the poor man that immediately turned away and went back with a pale color.

After a while Zen ascertained" Mitshuide is jealous, Mitshuide is jealous"

"No, I'm not, Kiki I'm right, aren't I"

"Sorry, Zen's right"

"Why is everyone against me, Zen, you are so mean to me"

"Really, this is nothing"

"What did you sa…."

"Anyway, did you find her"

They both shocked their heads.

"Crap, where is she" Zen thought.

"Don't let your guard down and if you find her report to me" he said shortly after.

"Of course," they both said with a serious face and with that the trio separated in 2 directions: Kiki and Mishuide the center of the ball and Zen headed to the balcony that gave to the gardens.

There was full moon and the gardens where adorned this all the decorations that a man could imagine, then he saw it.

Red hair.

His eyes opened up at the sight of that rare hair and the next instant he was running towards the entrance that gave to the garden.

Then the girl with red hair saw that someone was after her and started to run towards one of the maze's what where in Wistal Castle.

-Girls P.O.V-

There was so much noise inside that I sneaked out of the ball to go here in the garden of Wistal Castle and in the moment I sneaked out of the ball I stated to stare at the moon however after sometime I sat on a bench the I heard someone that was running towards me, it was a boy, about the age of Onee-chan, maybe a little older than her but still I found him very handsome for a boy of his age.

Then a though came in my mind, maybe he just wanted me for my hair because I have rare red hair, red as an apple and Onee-chan said to me to be careful when I go out by myself and so I started to run, I started to run to a maze that was close to me, I was sure that no-one would find me in there.

I entered the maze and started to pick the first corridor that I saw however I soon realized that I didn't know the exit, I stared to panic because of 2 things, the first one was because I was in a maze where I didn't know the exit and the second one was because there was a crazy boy that was chasing me, I started to wish that Onee-chan was here.

Then a voice.

"Hey, wait, I want to talk to you, please"

From his tone, he looked like a good guy but I am still not so trusty and I asked "What do you want"

"I wanted to ask if you know a girl that has you exact same hair, so could you please slow down, I'm dying"

"Okay, what's the name of the girl" I asked, meanwhile we finally got out of that mortal trap and where sitting on a bench close to a fountain and I was right: he looked very handsome, he has white hair and blue eyes, blue as the ocean.

Then another voice came in

"Yuri, I finally found you"

Then their eyes met.

"Shirayuki…"

"Zen….."

A.N

Sorry however I had problems but here it is chapter 6, hope you enjoyed and happy new year J


	7. Chapter 7 We finally meet again

Finally, we finally meet again

Zen… she said, covering her eyes with her hands.

Shirayuki… Zen said with a hint of happiness in his voice, he finally saw her at last.

As he tried to stretch his hand in attempt to grab her arm, she. As fast as she could, stepped away from him.

There was silence when Yuri, finally fed up with it pointed her finger against her sister and protested: "But Onee-chan, this prince says that he knows you, it can't be, right?" and instead of responding her sister just sighed, like she wanted to not be here.

"Onee-chan, I want an answer, now!" Yuri said in a more demanding tone, like she was the crown princess and not her sister.

"Jeez Yuri, would you please calm down, if you really want to know then yes I know him" Shirayuki responded while looking down, trying to avoid both Zen's and Yuri's glance down at her.

"Really Onee-chan but then why di…" "I'm sorry Yuri but I feel a bit tired, then if you may excuse me I will go back to my room, well…, it was a pleasure to meet you again, Zen" and as soon has she finished her sentence she turned away and start walking, but before she was able to arrive to the exit of the centre of the labyrinth, a strong pair of hand caught her from behind, not letting her escape.

"Zen, could you please let me go" she as in a nice and lovely voice, the same voice Zen grew to love but instead of letting her go he squeezed her even more.

"Please Zen… let me go" and this time her voice was more hard and cold and the response that she got was a low "No" and she knew why he was being like his but she couldn't tell him the truth, every time she remembered it hurt too much.

"Zen please…" "Very well but first you need to answer a question" "Nani?" "What where your feelings when you saw me before?" and after that there was no response.

A few minutes of silence passed and then he finally got the answer he was craving from a long time.

"Yes… I really was happy to see you again… but why?" "But why what?" he asked a bit confused not understanding her question.

"Why aren't you yelling at me, why" now her voice was reduced to a whisper, she was even starting to have tears in the eyes and because of that Yuri didn't understand what her sister had just said but Zen yes, yes, he did.

"Even if I didn't have news of you from 4 years, even if I thought that I has lost you and even if I never understood the matter that brought you to leave, I could never hate you, even if I wanted it with all my heart" he said looking at her in the eyes, blue met green, the moment seemed to last forever until they heard a cough behind them where Yuri that was the only one that wasn't aware of her sisters love live and because of that she was eyeing both of them with a few death glares, especially at Zen!.

"I'm sorry but I would like to have an explanation on what's going on here and why are you holding my sister like the two of you where lovers?" she asked while tapping continuously her foot to the ground, like a rabbit.

Shirayuki stared at her sister and then started to giggle, after a while Zen started to but they were interupped by Yuri that was approaching them with a scary look painted on her face.

"Ok, Ok sis, I believe that you really need and explanation on how and why we know each other" "Yes, I would very much appreciate it, thank you sis" "Well, you know that before I came at home I lived in another country castle and there I served has a royal court herbalist but I never told you the name of the country, didn't I?".

"No, you didn't… wait a minute, you are saying that th…" "Yes Yuri, Clarines was the kingdom I served but at that time I was only a little girl that had escaped away from home because of a stupid prince of our original birth country, Tambarun.

It was during my little escape that I met a prince that hid his title and it was because of him if I could start a new life, away from my birth country, but this time I had a new goal that was: Become a court herbalist so that I could stay and help by the prince side" she fished the sentence and looked up at Zen that was smiling at her "Ok but what has him to do with your past" Yuri asked cause she wanted to make it quick so that they could go back inside, where there was the party.

In the meanwhile, Zen was carefully listening at every word that out of her beautiful, red mouth "Then let me finish before you interrupt me again" Shirayuki said while looking at her sister "Ok" "Thank you, well where was I… ahhh yes, after that I met the prince and after what I discovered who he was really we immediately became good friends but has time passed out feelings toward each other changed until we fell in love with each other" she said the last sentence with a glint of happiness.

"Ok, so who was this prince" Yuri asked because she loved the way that he sister told stories.

"Really Yuri, isn't that obvious!" Shirayuki said, looking at her sister with a big smile.

Then she finally understood.

"No way" and with that she was looking at Zen that was smiling at her while holding her sisters hand in his.

"Yes, me and your sister where and I believe that we still are lovers, but if she doesn't love me anymore then I think that we can let go of our hands.

But no hand was removed.

"What… but sis, how could you not tell me that you had a lover" Yuri said as she assumed a hurt face.

"Well, we can say that it was a secret between Zen and I but you know, I am starting to freeze out here so why don't we head back, I believe that grandma is worried about us".

"Yes, I believe that you are right sis, let's head back" and with that Yuri started to run at the exit and continued "Looks like I will win this time sis, well see you both at the party!" and with that she was of.

"Really, I 'm starting to freeze, it's so hot that I would take my shirt of and how did she fell for it… ohhh no, I don't need answers because I already have it".

"And the answer is?" she asked "The answer is simple, it's because she is your sister ohh by the way is she a cry-baby like you were even if I'm not sure that this thing of you changed" he responded while chuckling beside her "You are so mean with me Zen, aren't you happy to see me again" she responded while looking into his deep blue eyes.

"Are you Baka or what now" he said but before she could protest she felt a warm pair of lips on hers, at first Shirayuki was shocked by this action but that lasted just for a few seconds because when she finally understood what was happening she gladly responded back.

They stayed like this for like a minute and when, at last they parted he hugged her and rested his head on her shoulder, that was the kiss that the both of them had craved for years.

In the meanwhile, Yuri was already at the party and she was starting to get worried when suddently a man with gold-cat eyes was in front of her, his appereance was terrible but the look on his face was totally different.

"Hello little miss, my name's Obi and I am looking for my master so did you see him and by the way your hair is beautiful, just like young miss" Obi said to her.

"Eehhh… thank you for the compliment but 1: I don't know how is your master and second: are you referring to my older sister Princess Shirayuki of Aires land and crown princess of my country?" Yuri asked with a smile.

Obi was speechless but then he got his words back.

"So, you must be Yuri, ohh sorry, you must be the Second Princess of Aire, Princess Yuri" he said in a nice way while kneeling and kissing her right hand, making her blush.

"Y-Yes I am and so your name is Obi huh…" "Yes Milady, Obi is my name and by the way my master's name is Zen Wisteria, the second Prince of Clarines" he said still holding the polite voice.

"I believe your master is keeping company to my sister" she quickly answered and continued "But I believe that for now those two want to stay by them self for some time, after all they dumped me as soon as they could" she finished her sentence with a chuckle.

"I see, well I will report to the King Izana that his brother is seeing an old friend…"

"There is no need Obi, I am here". And with that Zen, accompanied by Shirayuki made an incredible grand entrance, everyone had their eyes on the beautiful couple that had just entered the ballroom.

"Please inform my brother that me and the Crown Princess of Aire Shirayuki would like to speak to him in private" Zen stated and as soon as light Obi was nowhere to be found.  
"I see that Obi didn't change a bit, I am right?" "If you are insinuating that he still is strange guy then yes, you're right, totally right"

"Oh, and how are Kiki and Mitshuide, did their love finally blossom as I hoped" she asked with very interested eyes.

"Again Yes, actually they have been married for 3 years and they had twins" he responded to her, "What! they started a family, finally! I thought that Mitshuide didn't have the courage to propose to her" "Well it looks that he has it".

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING ZENNN!" at that very moment Mitshuide was charging at him like a bull but before he could kill him he saw the person that was next to him and when he saw her he immediately stopped.

"I don't believe it, Shirayuki, so long girl" he said while getting up and composing himself again for his old friend.

"Yes, your right and I'm so happy that you're not using all the princess stuff, I'm really glad…oh by the way, where is Kiki?"

"Right here your highness", Shirayuki's face fell "Kiki just Shirayuki just like the old time will you do it for me, please"

"Okay Shirayuki" she said.

"Much better now and where are the twins, are they there with you tonight" Shirayuki asked as she started to look around for two children of 1 year and a half.

"No, I'm sorry, I left them in their rooms, in my opinion there is too much noise in this room and even because at this hour they are normally in bed.

Shirayuki looked at the time: it was 11:52 p.m. and the party was only half way then she looked around, hoping to find er sister and she found Yuri close to the food table where she was chatting with some noble girls and saw that she was really motivated, _typical_ of her she thought.

Then out of nowhere the head of Obi appeared and went all the way till he reached her and smirked.

"Long time no see young miss and look at you with long hair, more beautiful than ever I must say"

"Why thank you Obi instead you didn't change a bit, still wearing that old hat I see" she responded by sticking her tongue out.

"Hahaha very funny oh and master, the king gladly accepts the invitation to talk with him so if you would please follow me, I will take you to him"

"Very well Obi, good job, Princess Shirayuki, may I hold your hand" he said as he offered his hand to her.

"Yes, you may Prince Zen" and with that she gladly took it and the two were off with Obi at the front, leading them where Izana was

-Time skip of 10 minutes-

Shirayuki's P.O.V

 _Zen, I can finally stand by your side without worrying about my social statue, now, we need to confront your brother: Izana and what will happen afterword s will be a mystery_ I thought as me and Zen finally arrived at the king's study.

I was gripping his hand with all my might, the last thing in the world was to lose him again and I can't afford that, not again.

I remembered very well this room: it's where I first met Izana, I even remember that he gave me a flower and told me to go away and obviously I didn't listen to him.

I quickly looked up just to see Zen smiling at me and I knew very well that smile, it meant: don't worry, everything is going to be fine, believe me and with that I quickly returned the smile.

Then the door in front of us opened a bit and a servant popped out of the crack, the servant opened completely the door and stepped out just to close it behind our backs.

There was Izana, sitting on his desk while putting one of his famous smiles at the couple that had just entered.

There was silence until when he spoke "It's nice to have your acquaintance Crown Princess of Aire Shirayuki ohh…what do you think of my humble home your highness" he asked while looking at me, I gulped, I always found the king a little bit scary but not like this.

"I must say that it is very beautiful, not that it has changed since the last time I was here I must say" I said while looking at him.

"So, Zen, it really was her huh, how are you feeling right now young brother" he asked Zen.

"I'm very happy to have her back by my side but why are you asking this lord brother huh, I thought it was obvious, just like I said before" he responded and looked at me, in the meanwhile Izana had stood up from his desk and went where we stood.

"You are a very lovely couple just like 4 years ago I must say, so Zen, what do you intend to do now with her" Izana asked while he brought my hand to his mouth and kissed it gently, _so nice of him_ I thought.

Then Zen started to laugh and fell to the ground, trying to suffocate the laughter's but it was impossible for him, I already knew.

"Isn't it obvious Brother… I want to marry her"

…

An: Ta da, finally the reunion but before you live leave 2 things:

Baka= idiot

Nani= what

And second

Sorry if the grammar is wrong but I hope that you like the story so far.

Please review!


End file.
